Hispanics are the most rapidly growing minority group in the U.S. The hispanic population has two to three times higher rates of diabetes compared to Caucasians or Blacks, and high prevalence of physical inactivity. Diabetes related mortality is higher for minorities than for white persons, and the rates are increasing. Aging is associated with increased incidence of type 2 diabetes, hypertension, and coronary heart disease. Weight loss and physical activity constitute important factors of diabetes management. Progressive resistance training (PRT) shares many of the beneficial effects of endurance training. However, its effects on glycemic control through improvements in muscle mass and glucose disposal are not clear. This is particularly important given that skeletal muscle mass is the most important site for non-oxidative glucose metabolism and glucose homeostasis, and PRT, unlike endurance exercise, increases muscle mass and may thus increase glucose disposal.